


not a chance in hell

by MarbleGlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove
Summary: What’s more believable: that Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had a nice, calm home life or that Steve Rogers returned from World War 8 with no more than a confrontational, “don’t worry about it”?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	not a chance in hell

“You don’t feel betrayed?” Sam found himself asking.

“Hmm?”

“By Steve staying behind with Peggy?”

Bucky looked dubious, “you believed him?”

“What?”

“Steve Rogers, Steve who never met a bully he didn’t want to punch, who’s great at giving orders and absolutely terrible at following them, who takes risks like they’re nothing; that Steve saying he went back and acted the house husband for sixty years?”

“Ah….”

“I’m not sure what he got up to and I’m not going to ask, because I don’t need that kind of blood pressure, but I’d be surprised if there are fewer than fifty new timelines branching of from his use of the time stone. But hey,” Bucky shrugged, “at least this version of the universe didn’t implode.”

“Huh. You know, somehow I’m feeling both more and less betrayed than before.”

“You get used to it with that punk. Just assume that if he ever says he had a nice, quiet day, he’s absolutely lying. A nice quiet life? Not a chance in hell.”


End file.
